starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Thrackan Sal-Solo
Thrackan Sal-Solo, hijo de Randil Sal y Tiion Solo, y primo de Han Solo. Era unos años mayor que Han y tenían un asombroso parecido. Incluso sus voces se asemejaban. Conocido en la Galaxia por ser un criminal convicto, estuvo muchas veces en el poder a pesar de sus muchos crímenes feroces. En 40 DBY, Thrackan Sal-Solo llegó a Jefe de Estado y Ministro de Guerra de Corellia. Fue el responsable de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Durante la guerra Thrackan ofreció recompensa por la familia de Han, contratando a la hija de Boba Fett, Ailyn Vel para encargarse del trabajo. Sin embargo, su retorcido plan para hacerse con el poder de Corellia se frustró con su muerte a manos de Boba Fett, Mirta Gev y Han Solo. Biografía Conociendo a Han Solo Aunque siempre se le tomó por corelliano, realmente Thrackan nació y se crió en despoblado planeta Tralus, que junto con su planeta gemelo Talus formaban la Federación del Mundo Doble en el borde del sistema Coreliano. Perdió a su padre cuando era muy joven, y su madre era una mujer recelosa y dada a recluirse rodeándose de droides de servicio. Al parecer, su familia descendía de los antiguos emperadores de Corellia, y si bien su solitaria infancia lo transformó en arrogante y dominante, su padre, sin embargo, lo educó para ser un caballero. En 18 ABY, Thrackan se encontró con su primo Han, un joven huérfano que había huido del gánster Garris Shrike y estaba investigando algún indicio sobre sus orígenes. Su madre, cuando le presentaron a Han, se puso histérica al ver el parecido con su hijo. Thrackan sacó con ira a Han de la habitación culpándole de haberla enfadado. Cuando le preguntó cuál era el problema de su madre, Thrackan se enfureció aún más y le golpeó, gritándole que Tiion no tenía ningún problema y que no tenía ningún derecho a hablar de ella. thumb|left|Thrackan Sal-Solo. A pesar de este desencuentro, Han se quedó con Thrackan durante un breve tiempo para intentar averiguar algo sobre el resto de su familia y porque tampoco tenía a ningún sitio adonde ir ―Han temía que Thrackan lo entregase a las autoridades ante el mínimo desafío, lo que le hubiera llevado a ser recapturado por Shrike. Han se encontró con que su primo era un violento matón; sin embargo, por otro lado, no es improbable que la presencia de Han echase por tierra la expectativa de Thrakan de ser el heredero legítimo de la antigua monarquía de Corellia. Sea como fuere, durante su estancia con Thrackan, Han tuvo que soportar muchos maltratos, tanto físicos como verbales por parte de su primo. Para aplacarle, Han tuvo que hacer todo lo que le pidió, como colaborar en allanar y robar las casas de sus vecinos y tratar de enseñarle a pilotar un aerodeslizador. Thrackan torturaba animales e insectos por diversión, haciéndolo más a menudo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo turbaba a Han tener que mirar. En una ocasión, la intimidación de Thrackan llegó demasiado lejos para Han. De improviso lo repelió con furia. Atacó a su primo mayor con una ferocidad que le pilló desprevenido. Le golpeó salvajemente y al final le puso un cuchillo en la garganta, el mismo cuchillo con el Thrackan lo había amenazado momentos antes. Han obligó al aterrado Thrackan a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre su familia, respondiendo a todo sinceramente. Tras haberse calmado, Han bajó la guardia y Thrackan lo abatió y lo encerró en un almacén durante tres días, jurando que le haría sentirlo. El confinamiento de Han terminó cuando Thrackan entró en la habitación acompañado de Garris Shrike; había decidido cruelmente entregar a su primo al sádico capitán. Este fue el primer incidente que llevó a la ruptura familiar de por vida entre Thrackan y Han. Más tarde, Thrackan intentó hacer carrera en la Marina Imperial, pero la deserción de Han frustró sus ambiciones y se limitó a tareas burocráticas en el Sector Corelliano. Aun así, la implacable ambición de Thrackan y sus lazos familiares le permitieron prosperar en la administración imperial, y cuando Daclif Gallamby llegó a Diktat en 2 ABY, Thrackan fue designado como su segundo. Sin embargo, sus aspiraciones románticas no se cumplieron, ya que las mujeres no solían considerarlo por sí mismo, sino por ser el primo de Han. Thrackan sentía que su primo le frustraba en todos los aspectos de su vida la cual se agravó aún más cuando el gobierno imperial de Corellia fue eliminado en la Batalla de Endor y el subsecuente alzamiento de la Nueva República ―en donde Han, por supuesto, desempeñó un papel crucial en la victoria Rebelde. Al final, cuando el gobierno de la Nueva República tomó el control de Corellia, Thrackan desapareció. Formó un movimiento racista clandestino conocido como la Liga Humana, y se alió con la Triada Sacorriana, que tenía el control de la Estación Centralia ―o quizás más bien, con el General Imperial miembro de la troika sacorriana. En 18 DBY, Han y su familia llegaron al sistema en misión diplomática al término de la Primera Insurrección Coreliana, y los dos primos se volvieron a encontrar por primera vez desde hacía más de treinta años. Thrackan se había autoproclamado Diktat e intentó matar a Han pero los hijos de este desbarataron sus intentos y fue arrestado. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Habiendo pasado los siguientes ocho años en la prisión Dorthus Tal, fue liberado durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, para colaborar en el funcionamiento de la principal arma de la Estación Centralia, tras ser desbloqueada por Anakin Solo. Thrackan Sal-Solo indujo a su sobrino segundo, Anakin Solo, a ayudarle a activar la Estación Centralia y destruir la flota yuuzhan vong en órbita sobre Fondor. Tras una larga discusión entre Thrackan, Anakin y el hermano de este, Jacen, el benjamín Solo llegó a la conclusión de que abrir fuego con la estación podría llevarle al lado oscuro. Enfurecido, Thrackan activó el mismo el arma, exterminando no solo media flota invasora, sino a casi toda la flota hapana que estaba prestando ayuda en Fondor. A pesar de las bajas del bando amigo, Sal-Solo había sido artífice de uno de los pocos reveses que afectaron a los vong, y fue proclamado héroe en muchos sectores. Se convirtió en líder del Partido Centralia y fue elegido Gobernador General del Sector Coreliano un año después. Unos pocos meses más tarde, informó a los yuuzhan vong acera del Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4. Después de la Caida de Coruscant, Sal-Solo viajó hasta Yuuzhan'tar, para encontrarse con Shimrra Jamaane, el Soberano Supremo de los yuuzhan vong y Nom Anor. Thrackan les ofreció firmar un acuerdo amistoso a cambio de la neutralidad para Corellia, pero los vong lo apresaron, no muy gentilmente y le obligaron a ser el presidente de la Brigada de Paz, cazadores de Jedi al servicio de los yuuzhan vong. Shimrra sabía que el asociamiento con la Brigada de Paz destruiría la reputación de Sal-Solo entre los Corelianos. Más tarde Sal-Solo fue capturado en Ylesia tras la batalla entre la Nueva República y las fuerzas de la Brigada de Paz, por Jaina Solo para mayor ofensa, y fue extraditado devuelta a Corellia para ser juzgado por traición. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|150px|El infame Thrackan Sal-Solo. De alguna manera, Thrackan consiguió darle la vuelta a su mala suerte, y regresó a su puesto de poder tras el conflicto yuuzhan vong. En la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Sal-Solo sirvió como Cabeza de Estado del planeta Corellia bajo el gobierno de la Primera Ministra, Aidel Saxan. Durante este tiempo Thrackan planeó usar la autentificación biométrica de Anakin Solo para activar la Estación Centralia y utilizarla en la Alianza Galáctica. Sin embargo, su plan fracasó cuando Ben Skywalker convenció al droide Anakin Sal-Solo para dispararle.Betrayal Jacen Solo vio a través de la Fuerza como Thrackan era la principal causa de la guerra, y que se expandiría más allá de Corellia provocando un dolor no conocido desde la últma guerra e intentó matarlo sin conseguirlo gracias a los ingeniosos dispositivos de Thrackan. En 40 DBY, cuando Saxan fue asesinada y casi muere Gilad Pellaeon, Sal-Solo fue sospechoso de estar implicado. Como se esperaba, Thrackan fue de hecho el responsable de la muerte de Saxan al contratar a Lumiya para asesinarla. Para empeorar las cosas, Thrackan Sal-Solo aprobó el plan de Wedge, la Operación Buen Salvaje, iniciándose, por tanto, una guerra a toda escala. Hasta este punto de su vida, tuvo por lo menos tres amantes, así como una propiedad que parecía más un fortín militar que una mansión. La crisis continuó hasta estallar por toda la galaxia, Sal-Solo ofreció una recompensa por su primo Han y el resto de su familia. El encargo fue escogido por Ailyn Vel, la hija de Boba Fett. Pero ella fue apresada por la GAG antes de que pudiese llevarlo a cabo. Sal-Solo trató entonces de contratar a Boba Fett para terminar el trabajo y proporcionar seguridad con sus guerreros mandalorianos a los comandos corelianos que trataban de hacer de nuevo operacional la Estación Centralia. Pero a Fett solo le interesaba el trabajo porque sabía que si encontraba a Han, encontraría a su hija, pero después de llegar a Corellia por la oferta de Dur Gejjen de matar a Sal-Solo por un millón de créditos y de que Han también quería matarlo, decidió unir esfuerzos con él y junto con su nieta, Mirta Gev lo asesinaron. Después de que los tres lo pillaran solo en su despacho, y Han intentase estrangularlo con sus propias manos, Sal-Solo reveló que había vendido a Ailyn a la GAG. En respuesta, Gev le disparó tres veces en la frente y a continuación Fett le disparó dos veces en el pecho solo para asegurarse de que estaba muerto. Pero la muerte de Sal-Solo no acabó con la crisis tal y como muchos esperaban. Entre bastidores En Betrayal, se insinúa que Thrackan intentaría llegar a Primer Ministro mediante el asesinato o derrocamiento de Dnjax Teppler. Pero en Bloodlines, no se hace mención ni de Teppler ni del cargo de Primer Ministro, y Thrackan sigue apareciendo como “Jefe de Estado”. Sin embargo, es llamado “Presidente” y parece ser la cabeza de todo el gobierno coreliano. Posiblemente debido a errores de edición así como por haberse finalizado Bloodlines antes que Betrayal. Estos errores son corregidos mediante “retconing” cerca del comienzo de Tempest en donde se declara que Thrackan se autoproclamó Presidente de los Cinco Mundos además de su cargo como Jefe de Estado de Corellia. Dug Gejjen abolió su cargo y se apropió de los títulos de Jefe de Estado de Corellia y del anterior cargo ejecutivo del Primer Ministro de los Cinco Mundos. Algunas veces el nombre de Thrackan aparece incorrectamente como “Thracken”, incluso en fuentes oficiales, tales como Cracken's Threat Dossier y en la contraportada de Assault on Selonia. Apariciones [[Archivo:ThrackanSalSolo.png|thumb|right|Una interpretación muy singular de Sal-Solo de Star Wars Galaxies.]] thumb|right|Actualización de Sal-Solo implementeda después de noviembre de 2007. *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' Fuentes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Casa de Solo Sal-Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrackan